ON THE ROAD of Love
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Jane fait face à une méchante gueule de bois en plein hiver bostonien et refuse de suivre les conseils de son amie Maura. Les conséquences peuvent être terribles pour la belle détectives mais fortes intéressantes pour nous. #Rizzles Histoire dédiée à mon amie Sally. :*


**Salut la compagnie,**

 **J'espère que mon retour par ici vous fera plaisir. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente (ok complètement absente!) depuis le 14 décembre mais après Noël, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour redémarrer sur le bon pied dans l'écriture. Je suis de retour, doucement avec des petits one-shot de temps à autres pour ne pas reprendre trop fort et me perdre à nouveau. Je n'oublie pas les fanfictions en cours, promis.**

 **J'espère que ce petit One-shot vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

 **Bonne journée,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **Ps: Sally, My friend, this one is for you... :) Love ya.**

* * *

Ce matin était l'un de ces matins qui ne présageaient rien de bon. La veille, Jane avait eu le droit à une longue et houleuse discussion avec sa chère mère pour des sujets cent fois débattus : Les hommes, le mariage et bien évidemment l'abandon de la police. Lorsque le dernier sujet fut abordé, Maura décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et invita Jane à aller boire un verre. Angela grogna alors que Jane se sentait revivre. Quoi de mieux qu'un verre entre amies pour oublier les horreurs et les disputes de la journée. « Un verre » se transforma en deux, puis trois avant que le décompte ne soit perdu dans les anecdotes et les rires des deux femmes. Maura avait fini par ramener Jane à bon port. Jane était même pas parvenue à atteindre sa chambre et s'était effondrée sur son canapé.

Ce matin-là donc, Jane avait été réveillée par son téléphone. La BPD avait une nouvelle mort suspecte sur les bras et c'était son équipe était en charge. Après avoir grogné tous les maux de la terre, Jane s'était offert une douche rapide pour réveiller son corps engourdi par la cuite de la veille. Elle avala un café et deux aspirines avant de quitter son nouvel appartement pour les docks.

Dehors l'hiver avait pris le contrôle de la ville. Jane se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour se protéger du vent glacial venu de l'océan. Malgré son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants, emmitouflé dans son grand manteau, Jane ne parvenait à se réchauffer. Elle regardait Maura penchée au-dessus du corps. Elle semblait bien supporter le froid ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de Jane qui commença à claquer des dents.

La belle blonde termina ses premières constatations avant de se relever et d'ordonner la levée du corps. Elle se tourna vers Jane qui lui offrit un sourire timide et crispé. Maura prit sa voix la plus douce pour ne pas aggraver la migraine certaine de son amie.

« Jane, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Entre ta veisalgie et le froid d'aujourd'hui, il y a de fortes probabilités pour toi que tu tombe malade. Ton corps n'est pas capable de réguler sa température parce que ton cerveau n'est pas capable d'envoyer l'information à ton organisme à cause de ta veisalgie. Et…

\- Maura ! S'il te plaît ! Grogna Jane en soufflant dans ses gants. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ton blabla scientifique, ce matin. Je peux avoir plus d'information sur le cadavre.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. J'en saurais plus après l'autopsie.

\- Overdose ? Meurtre ? Accident ?

\- Je ne suppose pas, Jane donc…

\- Pas avant l'autopsie. Compris.

\- Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et laisser Korsak et Frankie faire l'enquête. Dans ton état…

\- Je vais très bien. S'exclama Jane en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Je ne suis ni malade, ni ivre, j'ai les idées claires et…

\- Les mains qui tremblent, une céphalée à la limite du supportable, incapacité de supporter la lumière et les bruits ambiants, une incapacité à garder son organisme au chaud. Je n'appelle pas ça « aller bien ». Ajouta Maura en enfilant ses gants de cuir à la place de ses gants de chirurgien. J'appelle ça, en utilisant tes termes, avoir la tête de bois !

\- On dit gueule de bois ! Et… Laisse tomber, je te retrouve à la morgue, j'ai des témoins à interroger. »

Jane savait très bien que Maura avait raison. Elle ne s'était pas remise de la veille contrairement à son amie et maudissait les bruits alentours qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Mais au lieu de suivre les conseils de Maura, elle passa la journée à interroger d'éventuels témoins dans le froid bostonien.

Son corps tout entier tremblait de froids, elle ne sentait ni ses mains ni ses pieds et à la fin de la journée, elle n'était même plus capable de tenir un stylo entre ses doigts. Elle avait interrogé tout le monde, relevé noms et adresses des gens présents sur les lieux et pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle.

Elle passa plus d'une demi-heure dans sa voiture à tenter de se réchauffer avant de quitter la scène de crime pour la chaleur et le confort de son nouvel appartement. Elle tenta de respecter au maximum les limitations de vitesse mais l'appel de sa baignoire était plus que puissante.

La journée avait été longue et Jane se sentait déjà mieux après une bonne douche et un café bien chaud. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Jane allait changer de chaine lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du film dont Maura lui parlait depuis des semaines. Elle se cala contre le dossier et bu son café en regardant le personnage accueillir ses amis complètement nu.

« Maura, vraiment ? Et dire que tu voulais qu'on regarde ça pendant le dîner familial. »

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva en grogna. Elle ouvrit la porte et le courant d'air la fit éternuer. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Maura, cette dernière lui offrait un regard qui disait clairement « Je te l'avais dit ». Jane grogna de nouveau et laissa son amie entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Ton film, On the Road. Tu veux du vin ?

\- Oh, non. Merci. Répondit Maura déjà captivée par les images de la télévision. Viens donc t'asseoir tu vas manquer le meilleur moment. »

Jane s'installa à côté de Maura qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle suivit son amie et se perdit dans l'histoire. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir bu de la journée, les voir tous boire ainsi, lui donner le tournis. Elle ferma les yeux, un instant, et fut surprise d'entendre son amie sangloter. Elle se redressa d'un bond et en deux secondes elle était à genoux sur le sol face à Maura.

« Hey, Sweetheart, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien, sanglota Maura en essuyant ses larmes. Je…

\- Maur', tu pleures, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Je… C'est juste, Carlo Marx. Je…

\- Quoi, c'est parce qu'il parle d'amour impossible que tu pleures ? Dean est un con, il ne mérite pas le talent de Carlo. J'ai pas tout compris mais Dean est un nid à emmerde. Ne pleure pas pour ça.

\- Non, Jane. Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Vraiment ? Alors explique. »

Jane arrêta le film un instant et reporta son attention sur son amie qui ne sanglotait plus. Maura se laissa glisser sur le sol en face de Jane qui lui prit délicatement les mains.

« Certes Carlo a un talent certain mais il s'accroche à son amour, à ses rêves. Et je le comprends parfaitement. Dean n'est absolument pas un con. Il a simplement une peur de l'abandon et préfère fuir plutôt que de faire face à ses sentiments. Il préfère souffrir de ne pas avoir quelque chose plutôt que de prendre le risque.

\- Il prend le risque à chaque fois qu'il part sur la route, il prend des risques à chaque seconde. il n'a pas eu peur d'épouser Camille.

\- Comme tu n'as pas eu peur de te jeter dans l'action pour me protéger. Tu prends des risques à chaque instant, tu n'as pas eu peur d'épouser Casey. Mais ce sont des risques où tu crois avoir le contrôle.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas épousé Casey. Répondit Jane perdue.

\- Tu ne l'as pas épousé parce qu'il est partie et te demandait d'abandonner ta sécurité bostonienne. Dean lui n'a nulle part où il se sent en sécurité. Comme lorsque ton père est partie en Floride. Tu ne savais plus où se trouvait ton foyer.

\- Tu sais que tu es en train de me comparer à cet abruti qui finit tout seul à la fin. Répondit Jane quelque peu blessé.

\- Comment tu sais ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu le film ?

\- J'ai lu le livre. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées pendant ma convalescence. Alors réponds à ma question, est-ce que tu réalises que tu me compares à un abruti ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais finir seul ?

\- Je ne te compare pas à lui, je choisi simplement des exemples qui sont plus parlant à tes yeux.

\- Et tu vas me dire quoi, après que tu es Carlo Marx et que je vais finir seule parce que j'ai refusé d'épouser Casey.

\- Non, Casey est pour toi, Camille pour Dean. Si tu acceptes tes sentiments au lieu de fuir, tu trouveras ta Marylou. Répondit Maura en baissant les yeux.

\- Hein ? Tu m'as perdue là. Ma Marylou ? Ce serait qui Grant ? Dean ?

\- Moi. »

Maura ne laissa pas le temps à Jane de réaliser la situation et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Le baiser était tendre et rempli de promesse comme jamais. La belle brune se rattrapa aux bras de son amie et vint approfondir le baiser qui n'en finissait plus. Maura fut la première à s'écarter à bout de souffle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je choisis ma Maura. Tu es bien mieux que cette sotte de Marylou ou ce dépressif de Marx. Répondit Jane en souriant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

La belle blonde ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps et après avoir trouvé une position confortable sur les genoux de Jane, elle se perdit dans ce langoureux baiser. Les deux femmes se fichaient bien pas mal de demain, elles n'avaient qu'une envie, échanger cet amour qui les envahissait sans prévenir.

Jane se redressa sans quitter les lèvres de Maura d'une seconde. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son amie avant de se lever bien décidé à l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le chemin Maura retira ses talons d'un coup de pied alors que ses lèvres s'attaquaient au cou de Jane.

La belle brune ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être mais elle avait besoin de plus. A cet instant, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose sentir la peau nue de Maura frémir sous ses doigts brûlants de désir. Jane déposa délicatement son amie sur son lit. Leur regard ne se lâchait plus mais à cet instant Maura dû rattraper son amie qui semblait paniquer face à la situation. Elle vint se blottir contre le torse de Jane et se laissa retomber sur les draps l'entraînant avec elle.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Souffla Jane à l'oreille de Maura. Je…

\- On n'est pas obligée. Murmura Maura en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je saurai être patiente. Je suis tout à toi, Jane.

\- J'en ai envie mais…

\- Chuuuut. »

Maura glissa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Jane avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, elle voulait lui donner le goût d'y croire, le goût du risque d'une nuit d'amour sans précédent. La belle blonde prit délicatement le contrôle de la situation. Elle glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Jane qui frissonna d'anticipation. Maura avait toujours admiré le corps de son amie mais pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle pouvait réellement le toucher, l'embrasser et elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire. Jane ne pouvait pas rester assise là, sur les genoux de Maura sans rien faire. Alors sans réfléchir, elle s'attaqua à la robe de Maura.

Elle se sentait comme une adolescente face à sa première fois mais les regards de Maura, ses mains sur son corps, leurs baisers l'emplissaient de courage et de passion. Elle se laissa aller à quelques caresses avant que ses lèvres s'aventurent sur le ventre de Maura. La belle blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle enlaça Jane avant de la plaquer contre les draps, capturant ses mains sur les oreillers.

« Maura… Gémit Jane en essayant de se libérer.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer combien, je t'aime. »

A ces mots, la belle détective sentit le désir électriser son corps. Elle essaya de se libérer mais se figea sur place lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Maura dans son pantalon. Son corps se cambra, cherchant à accentuer le contact. Maura vint lui voler un baiser passionné. Jane lui mordilla la lèvre avant de la laisser descendre lentement sur sa poitrine.

Jane perdit le contrôle, sa voix suave et rauque ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir qui firent sourire Maura. La belle blonde libéra délicatement les poignets de Jane pour s'attarder sur son pantalon qu'elle fit lentement glisser le long des jambes ambrées de son amie. Ses baisers se faisaient douceur et caresse, ils se faisaient tendresse et amour. Jane se sentait partir sous ces gestes, elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Maura. Elle accrochait à elle, comme on s'accroche à une falaise. Un moment de faiblesse et elle se retrouvait à sombrer dans les méandres de la passion.

« Maura… Je… J'ai… »

Maura remonta lentement vers le visage de Jane parsemant çà et là ses doux baisers. Elle laissa ses dents jouer sur le cou de son amie alors que ses mains étaient restée à jouer sur ses hanches.

« Tu as...

\- Besoin de toi. Souffla Jane en sentant les lèvres de Maura mordiller son oreille.

\- Je suis là. »

La belle blonde avait très bien compris ce dont Jane avait besoin mais elle voulait l'entendre. Elle voulait sentir les mots la transpercer. Elle fut exaucée quelques instants plus tard. La passion sous ses doigts venait de prendre le contrôle des mains de Jane qui commençait à s'aventurer sur le corps à moitié dénudé de Maura.

« Maura… J'adore ta robe mais là… »

La belle blonde se redressa au-dessus de Jane, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, elle retira complètement sa robe sans manquer une goutte de désir qui assombrissait les yeux de Jane. La séduisante italienne laissaient ses mains glisser le long du corps de Maura, elle tremblait de passion. Elle se mordit la lèvre, amoureuse de ce qu'elle avait devant elle.

« Jane… Donne-moi ta main. »

Jane hésita ne voulant pas quitter la douceur des hanches de Maura. Elle retira lentement sa main de contre ce corps qu'elle aimait déjà trop et vint poser sa main dans celle de Maura. La belle blonde l'attira vers elle, la forçant à s'asseoir dans les draps. Elle embrassa la paume de Jane qui ne parvenait plus à contrôler son corps électrisé par l'instant. La séduisante détective sentit Maura la guider là où elle ne serait jamais permise de rêver s'aventurer. La belle blonde vint l'embrasser dans le cou laissant échapper quelques mots d'une voix sensuelle.

« Cela n'attend que toi. »

Elles venaient de franchir le point de non-retour. Jane se laissa aller à ses fantasmes. Parfois maladroite, parfois brusque, elle se laissait guider avec douceur par les caresses de sa partenaire. Leur corps semblait enfin s'accorder, danser la même danse alors que leur cœur battait à l'unisson. Jane cru défaillir lorsque dans les bras de Maura, elle fut frappée par la jouissance et l'amour de l'instant. La belle blonde la laissa redescendre tendrement au creux de son étreinte guidée par des baisers délicats.

« Je t'aime tellement, souffla Jane en l'embrassant, je… »

Aucun mot ne pouvait traduire ce que Jane ressentait à cet instant. Elle laissa échapper d'entre ses lèvres, une dernière fois le nom de son amante avant de fermer les yeux bien décidé à reprendre ses forces et offrir à Maura, ce qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Jane ?... Hey, Jane ? »

La séduisante détective ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans son lit mais sa tête était plus que douloureuse. Son corps tout entier tremblait mais plus aucune passion, un grand frisson, elle était frigorifiée dans ses draps. Elle croisa le regard de son amie. Maura portait l'une de ses tenues que Jane aimait tant. La belle italienne eut beaucoup de mal à réaliser que ce doux moment avec Maura n'était qu'une hallucination causée par la fièvre qui venait d'envahir son cœur. Maura semblait plus qu'inquiète.

« Jane, tu es brûlante, tu ne devrais pas rester sous la couette, ainsi. Murmura Maura en essayant de lui enlever la couette.

\- Non, Maura ! J'ai froid. Grogna Jane en s'agrippant aux draps. Je… Tu avais raison, ce matin… Je n'aurai pas dû rester sur le port.

\- Jane… C'était hier, tu n'es pas venue sur la scène de crime, ce matin.

\- Je… »

Jane ne comprenait pas, elle était pourtant sûre d'être allée sur une scène de crime, ce matin. Elle avait reçu un appel du standard lui demandant d'aller sur une scène de crime. Elle s'était levée du canapé, était allée prendre une douche, elle avait enfilée ses vêtements, s'était assise sur le lit pour prendre deux aspirines et…

« Je me suis rendormie. Je… J'ai dormi toute la journée. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Quinze heures vingt-sept. Comme je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles de la matinée, je suis venue directement après la fin de l'autopsie. J'ai dû utiliser ma clef de secours. Quand je suis arrivée, tu gémissais et semblait être prise dans un rêve, j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais…

\- Je vais bien Maura, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Dès que j'ai un peu de fièvre, mon esprit hallucine un peu, c'est rien.

\- Tu n'hallucinais pas qu'un peu. Tu as parlé pendant près d'une demi-heure sans que je puisse te réveiller. J'ai dû appeler ton médecin. Il vient juste de partir. Répondit Maura avec inquiétude. Je n'aime pas te voir, ainsi.

\- J'ai parlé ? »

La belle brune sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle avait rêvé de Maura lui faisant l'amour en présence de Maura. La jeune légiste lui caressa le front avant de l'y embrasser comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant malade. Jane lui rattrapa le poignet la suppliant du regard pour qu'elle reste auprès d'elle.

« Je vais enlever mon manteau et mes chaussures. Je ne suis pas loin. »

Jane la libéra mais ne la quitta pas du regard. Maura lui sourit tendrement posa son manteau sur la chaise et ses chaussures bien comme il faut en dessous. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle caressa la joue de Jane. Elle vint s'asseoir contre la tête de lit laissant Jane venir se blottir contre elle. Elle glissa tendrement ses doigts dans la chevelure corbeau de son amie avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur le front.

« Et j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir tu ne me compare pas à Marylou. Je te prie. Souffla Maura avec le sourire.

\- C'est toi qui l'a dit avant de… S'arrêta Jane avant de croiser le regard de Maura.

\- Avant de ?

\- Rien, c'est la fièvre qui parle.

\- La fièvre ne fait qu'anéantir tes défenses, elle ne déforme pas la vérité lorsque l'on ait conscient. Alors avant de ?

\- Très bien, miss Wikipédia. Avant de m'embrasser ! Mais je te ferai remarquer que je ne suis pas Dean Moriarty !

\- Non, tu es ma Jane. Souffla Maura avant de lui voler un baiser furtif.

\- Tu… Je… J'hallucine à nouveau ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu veux que l'on réessaie ? Murmura Maura en s'approchant. »

Jane ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas avant d'attirer vers elle, la belle blonde qui lui offrit un tendre baiser encore plus beau que dans son rêve. Elle s'agrippa à la nuque de Maura, la gardant proche alors qu'elle s'écarter pour parler.

« Je ne voudrai pas que tu tombes malade, je…

\- Chuuuut… »

Maura l'embrassa tendrement pour la faire taire avant de se lever. Jane grogna et son corps se mit à frissonner face à l'absence de la belle blonde. Maura sourit à Jane avant d'expliquer qu'elle allait faire couler un bain, pour combattre une fièvre, il n'y avait pas meilleur remède.

« Tu te joindras à moi ? Demanda Jane timidement.

\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Sourit Maura avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi cet appartement et pas celui dans le centre. La baignoire.

\- Hey, je n'allais pas te forcer à prendre une douche dans une minuscule salle de bain. Répondit Jane avec tendresse. Ne traîne pas trop, je m'ennuis déjà de toi, Marylou. »

La belle blonde la fusilla du regard avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard pour aider Jane à rejoindre la baignoire. Assise sur le rebord, elle regarda sa belle amante se détendre dans l'eau à la parfaite température. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jane lui caressait le bras, essayant d'attirer l'attention.

« Viens avec moi. S'il te plaît.

\- Jane, je n'ai pas… »

Maura n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les bras de Jane entourèrent sa taille et l'entraina toute habillée dans la baignoire. La belle brune serait contre elle sa bien-aimée, l'embrassant dans le cou. Maura abdiqua et se blottit contre Jane qui ne perdait rien de vue. Les yeux rivés sur ce décolleté dont elle avait tant rêvé.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

\- Je préférai la robe blanche d'hier, mais ce tailleur est… Plus que attirant.

\- Merci Yves Saint-Laurent alors.

\- Hummm. »

Jane se perdit dans ses pensées. La femme de ses rêves, sa meilleure amie, était là, blottie contre son corps, lui offrant des regards doux et des baisers à faire fondre la banquise. Elle aurait voulu parler, dire combien elle l'aimait, combien elle avait rêvé ce moment mais à cet instant la seule chose qui l'occupait, c'était de profiter de chaque instant auprès de celle qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Après ce moment, elle se promit de se remettre de ses rêves et même si elle était malade, elle comptait bien emmener son nouvel et dernier amour dans un restaurant à la hauteur de son amour. Après ce moment, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne jamais laisser partir et rendre heureuse sa Marylou… Sa Maura, sa raison de continuer l'aventure sur la route de l'amour.

 _On the road, I met a girl and now, she is asleep in my arms, she took my heart and I will never let her go. She is my sun and my stars, my day and my night, one day, I'll marry her for the better and let the worse behind. I'm on the most beautiful road… The road of LOVE._

 _K. Tesla xoxo_

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai hâte de vous lire.**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **Prenez soin de vous.**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
